


The dragon next door (When the cats decide they're cupid's lil helpers)

by monaoe10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cats, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Knitting, Lesbians, Love Story, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Rating May Change, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, Yeti - Freeform, djinn, lesbian love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaoe10/pseuds/monaoe10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the new dragon next door in a town where supernatural is the norm.  Avana opens a coffee shop ,in between a vampire run tattoo shop and a witch's Knitting and supply store, hoping for a new beginning.But the witch's cats have a different idea, they think the dragon is just perfect for their witch and decide to test out their matchmaking skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Just before dawn in a sleepy town full of magic and wonder and mystery,a cat sniffed loudly at the sky,whiskers twitching. There was a new smell in the air. The cat followed its nose till it bumped a door and slowly backed up and sat on its haunches, reading a sign hanging above the door way,"A Hoard of Sugar cafe", was printed in bold italics. The cat's tail swished back an forth lazily as it pondered this new place.


	2. Maybe its the fur you wear

                        Nicki Minaj's Anaconda blasts through the speakers scattered across empty coffee shop, as Avana kicks the kithcen door open. Her hips swinging to the beat she sings loudly, " My anaconda don't... My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun." The Avana bends over gracefully placing a new row of cinnamon rolls into the display case when she notices the slight smell of cat nip and undeniable smugness. She stands abruptly staring straight at the door of her cafe meeting the eyes of a cat. Avana calls out softly

t

" Here kitty, kitty".

The cat gives Avana a condescending glare and stalks away. Avana jumps over the freshly polished wood counter almost slamming into the ground in front of door.

" Wait, I'm sorry" she shouts.

Hastily she runs out of cafe coming to a halt as the cat door of the neighboring shop closes. She at first peeks through the cat door only catching a glimpse of a swishing tail, She crawls after the cat squeezing through after ass wiggling gracefully in the small opening. Halfway through the entrance, Avana hears a throat clearing and feels a light tap on her butt.

" Excuse me , if you are trying to steal something ,dear, I will have to warn you that multiple guardians who protect my merchandise. But I'm enjoying the view so please continue with your attempt." says a voice from outside the shop.

Avana slides out of the cat door and flips over to her back so she can gaze up at the voice. Staring down at her is a tall pale woman with her hands on hips and a expression of amusement. She also could smell the magic that clung to the woman's natural scent. Avana's caramel skin tinted red as she realized how long she had been staring at the beautiful witch. A breeze ruffling the witch's ginger bangs broke Avana's concentration causing her to stutter out

" I wasn't.... I was just trying .....I'm sorry".

She still was laying on the ground in front of the door the cat had disappeared into. The witch holds out her hand hauling Avana to her feet while she is still trying to explain herself. A cat head peaks out of the little entrance and it speaks in a gravely voice

" She tried to follow me, Nova. You know how dragons are with creatures of fur."

Avana looks down at the cat and says

" I think i should be offended but I also still want to pet you."

Avana face is split with conflict and she chews on her lip trying to decide what top do. Nova chooses for her with a tilt of her head. The cat comes fully out of the store and begins to rub himself on Avana's legs purring almost sarcastically. Avana seems to light up from the inside as the cat continues its soft ministrations. Nova giggles slightly at the dragon bringing Avana's attention back to her.

" So, I know this isn't the best way to meet your new neighbor but I'm Avana. I just opened the coffee shop next door."She pauses suddenly nose twitching." And i just burned my croissants."

Nova trying to hold a smile says

" Well neighbor, I am Nova and the smarmy bastard at your feet is Klause ,one of the few cats that have claimed me as there primary food source. The store you were just trying to crawl into is my all things knitting store. We sell everything from needles to lessons."

Avana blushing and looking at Klause stammers

" Maybe u could teach me how sometime when you are not to busy."

Nova oblivious to Avana's blush replies ,

"Sure. Just stop by when you're free."

And with that Nova skirts the still blushing dragon giving her a small pat on the shoulder and whispers,

" No sugar and no spice"

causing her shop door to unlock and pop up. She shouts a ,

" Nice meeting you"

, over her shoulder and the door thuds closes leaving the dragon alone on the store front. Avana turns around facing the knitting and reads out in a breathless voice

" The knittin Kitten . I think I'm be here quite a lot."

Avana with a goofy smile on her face begins the short trek back to her shop humming softly I put a spell on you .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this my first full fic so if u see any mistakes just message me. Im try to update weekly. Leave comments that are helpful not hurtful.


End file.
